darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton (Dark Souls III)
Skeletons are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Skeletons are piles of bones that reanimate when disturbed. Despite their brittle appearance, they are fast and aggressive opponents that can easily overwhelm an unwary player. They wield of variety of weapons and are capable of fighting despite missing limbs and even their heads. Some skeletons in the Undead Settlement appear much more decayed, with plantlife growing out from their bodies. Locations Undead Settlement *Several skeletons inhabit the underground path that leads from the sewers to Irina's cell. This is the only place in the game where those with growing plantlife can be found. Catacombs of Carthus *Skeletons of all varieties conform the main enemies encountered in this area, with a notable big mob appearing near the hanging bridge that leads to Wolnir's boss room. *Several skeletons with white glowing eyes are found scattered throughout the large hall where the Demon attacks, just before reaching the Abandoned Tomb bonfire. These will attack both the player and the Demon itself, and must be disabled twice in order to put them down for good, unless the player is using a Blessed weapon. Smouldering Lake *Two skeletons are found along the path that leads to the ballista, among many other skeletal monsters. The Ringed City Strategy Skeletons often appear in packs and their aggressive fighting style can easily kill an unprepared player. They use a variety of sword attacks, including a leaping slice, dashing lunge, and a dive attack that briefly causes them to fall apart. All of their attacks cause Bleed build-up, and can also parry and riposte the player for heavy damage. Most skeletons reanimate when the player is close to them; this process takes a few seconds, however, leaving them vulnerable whilst they assemble themselves. They make a distinct sound when reanimating, so the player should listen out for it when exploring skeleton-inhabited lairs to avoid being ambushed. They are very weak to fire and will flail helplessly if ignited. Some of the skeletons in the Catacombs of Carthus have white glowing eyes and will reanimate a second time when defeated. The player should pay attention to see if they drop an item or souls; if they don't, then they will reanimate after a few seconds. The player should not be overconfident when approaching a pile of bones, as they may randomly reassemble instantly and start attacking in quick succession. Two non-hostile, hooded skeletons are found in the Catacombs of Carthus and will flee when approached. Each controls one of the big skeletal boulders that are rolling in their vicinity. Killing them will make the boulder to crash and break apart, revealing its contents. Drops Undead Settlement = 100px | |Falchion (Dark Souls III) Falchion | Falchion (DSIII).png 100px | | res2 = falchion wielder |Scimitar (Dark Souls III) Scimitar | Scimitar (DSIII).png 100px | | res3 = scimitar wielder }} |-|Catacombs of Carthus = 100px | |Carthus Rouge | Carthus Rouge.png 100px | |Falchion (Dark Souls III) Falchion | Falchion (DSIII).png 100px | | res3 = falchion wielder |Scimitar (Dark Souls III) Scimitar | Scimitar (DSIII).png 100px | | res4 = scimitar wielder |Longbow (Dark Souls III) Longbow | Longbow (DSIII).png 100px | | res5 = longbow wielder |Fire Arrow (Dark Souls III) Fire Arrow | Fire Arrow (DSIII).png 100px | | res6 = longbow wielder }} |-|Smouldering Lake = 100px | |Scimitar (Dark Souls III) Scimitar | Scimitar (DSIII).png 100px | }} Notes *The unique rooted skeletons in the Undead Settlement's sewers are immune to Bleed, Poison, and Frost. Gallery Headless skeleton.jpg|Headless variant. Skeleton archer 3.jpg|Skeleton archer. Glowing skeleton.jpg|Skeleton with glowing eyes. Nice hat.jpg|Hooded skeleton that controls boulders.